Celtic Cross
Celtic Cross 'is a mission in the mod. Script ''During free roam, Sarah calls Neil 'Neil: '''Neil here- '''Sarah: '''Holy shit, Neil! '''Neil: '''Sarah? Woah, what's going down? '''Sarah: '''Those fucking bikers man, they're following me- '''Neil: '''Why they following you? '''Sarah: '''Fuck if I know! '''Neil: '''Alright, calm down...calm down, go to your place, I'll meet you there. ''Neil hangs up. The mission "Celtic Cross" is now available for completion The player walks up to Sarah's house. Upon walking up to it, the mission starts and a cutscene occurs Neil walks up to Sarah's house and knocks on the door. As he waits for the door to open, he looks around and sees Sarah's car parked on the side of the street, with the door still open. After no answer, Neil knocks on the door again '''Neil: '''C'mon Sarah...it's Neil, open the door- ''Suddenly, the door opens up' and a member of the Celtic Crosses MC stands in the doorway'' Biker: 'You're Neil? '''Neil: '''Yeah, now where's Sarah- '''Biker: '''Now hold up a second, before you get your chick back, Rob wants a word with you- '''Neil: '''Rob-who the fuck's Rob? '''Biker: '''Rob Cassidy, the guy down at the clubhouse. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? And how do I go about finding this "Rob Cassidy" guy? '''Biker: '''You know that clubhouse 'bout a mile out of town? '''Neil: '''Yeah- '''Biker: '''Get walking. ''The biker slams the door in Neil's face. Neil groans and walks away The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to go to the Celtic Crosses MC Clubhouse The player arrives at the clubhouse. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs ''Neil walks into the clubhouse and looks around as '"Flirting With Disaster" by Molly Hatchet plays over the jukebox. He then walks into the middle of the clubhouse and addresses the entire clubhouse'' Neil: 'Hey! I'm looking for a man-about-town by the name of Rob Cassidy. Any of you guys know him? ''The entire clubhouse goes silent as Neil speaks. Suddenly, Rob gets up from his barstool and addresses him '''Rob: '''You do know...this is a private clubhouse, right? '''Neil: '''If you'd like me to leave, I'm all for it. But first, I wanna talk to Rob. '''Rob: '''Wait, hold the phone...you Neil? Neil Myall- 'Neil: '''Yeah? '''Rob: '''Yeah... ''Rob begins laughing and walks back to his barstool as Neil follows him and sits down on a stool next to him. Once they both sit down, they begin talking 'Rob: '''You're funny Neil, you got...what's the word..."pizzaz". ''*To Bartender* ''Hey, two beers for me and Neil! ''The bartender hands both of them bottles of beer. Rob drinks his beer as Neil grabs his beer and tries to swing it at Rob. Rob notices and jumps off his seat as Neil is held back by other bikers. As Neil tries to break free of the other bikers, Rob addresses him 'Rob: '''I knew you'd try that, just wanted to see how long it took for you to turn- '''Neil: '''Hey, fuck you, buddy! '''Rob: '''No, no, fuck you! Know that? Me and my boys here made good money running that alcohol of yours, and now that you stopped, ruined business for all of us- '''Neil: '''Where's Sarah!? '''Rob: '''Oh...Sarah, your little girlfriend. I've got her. She's safe and all, yeah. But here's the plan, you work for me now- '''Neil: '''No! '''Rob: '''Yes! '''Neil: '''No, fuck you! ''One of the bikers restraning Neil knees him in the groin. Neil screams in pain as Rob continues talking '''Rob: '''Yes, you're going to work for me. You know, compensating me and my boys here for our losses. And if you do good, you'll get your girl back. Sound good? '''Neil: ''*Coughs* Yeah, sure. '''Rob: '''Great. Boys, make sure he sees his way out. ''The bikers restraning Neil drag him out of the clubhouse and throw him out the door. Neil flies over the porch and lands into the gravel parking lot as the bikers shut the clubhouse door behind them Mission complete Category:Missions